Ahsoka And Ezra New Hope
by Anisoka66
Summary: Ahsoka and Ezra have been great friends, but what if their feelings are shown in an alternate time period. And what if other Jedi are following their hearts too. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by Lexboss**

 **Hello and welcome back to another exciting story. Now before the story can begin, I must tell you a few details.**

 **Ezra: Age 15**

 **Ahsoka: Age 16**

 **Setting: During the Clone Wars**

 **Hope you enjoy the new story.**

POV: Ezra Bridger

My Master Kanan and I were in our dorm when we heard a knock on the door. Kanan went to answer it and there stood the girl I was in love. Her name was Ahsoka Tano. I tried focusing my mind on other things beside her, but my mind kept thinking of Ahsoka. I was sitting on my bed, but I could overhear what Ahsoka was telling my Master.

"Hello Master Jarrus, I was just wondering if Ezra could help me train." She looked over at me from the door and smiled. "I need some practice with my lightsaber skills and every other friend of mine is busy. Could Ezra help me?*

"i don't know Ahsoka," Kanan said. "It depends if Ezra wants too. Ezra do you want…" Before he could finish, I jumped out of bed and went towards the door.

"Sure Kanan, I could help her train." I said excitedly.

"Alright. I'm going to be gone in a few minutes for a meeting with other Masters, but I'll return later tonight. Ahsoka, I want you to watch over Ezra and make sure he doesn't get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"Of course Master." Ahsoka said. I then walked out of the dorm and Ahsoka and I walked to the training room together. Surprisedly, the training room was empty and Ahsoka smiled.

"OK Ezra, grab out your lightsaber and let's see if you can beat me." She said as she activated one of her lightsabers.

I activated mine and we started exchanging blows. I blocked her blows and looked at how beautiful she looked. Everything about her was perfect, her moves, her skills, her eyes, even the way she talked. Anyways, sometime I wasn't focusing, Ahsoka managed to slash a piece of my arm. I let out a painful but quiet scream and fell to the floor.

"Oh my Force Ezra, are you alright?" She asked me as I held my hand where she had slashed.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just a small scratch, it not terribly bad." She reached out her right hand and helped me up.

"Ezra, you can't be distracted while you're in a battle. If this was real, I could have killed you." I thought to myself: _I guess I should tell her._

"Look Ahsoka, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time. I don't know how to say this, but I love you." I expected her to be freaked out, but instead she smiled.

"I know you do Ezra, but what about your crush?" She replied.

"I care more about you Ahsoka. I don't know how to explain it, but I love you better than her." The next thing she did surprised me, she kissed my lips and her hands rubbed my sides.

I felt turned on right now. I wanted to continue, but her com beeped and she pulled away to answer it. Before answering it, she looked to see who it was.

"Hey Master, did you need something?" She said.

" _Ahsoka!"_ Her Master said. " _You can't just go off running whenever you want, especially when we return from a mission. I've been searching for you. Where are you?"_

"I had to see a friend Master. I'm sorry for leaving." There was a moment of silence for a few seconds.

" _That's alright Snips, just get back to our dorm. I got something to tell you."_

"On my way Master." She ended the transmission and we kissed one more time before leaving.

"We can spend some time alone later Ezra." She smiled and walked away towards the exit, but before she left, she called me. "Oh, and Ezra."

"Yeah." I responded. She lifted up her skirts and I saw her white leggings. I stared in awe down there until she pulled her skirt down.

"You will see more later." She said finally before leaving. As she left, she shook her ass and I was thinking over what she just said. The only word I could say was, "Wow!"

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I left Ezra in the training room with the expression I wanted. When I lifted my skirt, he stared in awe at my leggings and panties. If he thought that was great, imagine his face when he sees me without my clothes on. If he was ready, tonight was going to a night to remember.

I arrived at my Master's and I shared quarters to see him waiting for me. He stood up and I sat on my bed.

"There you are Snips, I've got something to tell you."

"What's that Master?" I asked.

"I've been assigned a mission for myself only. I'll be leaving later tonight and I won't be back for a week. I want you to behave while I'm gone. OK?"

As he said that, I was bursting with joy. If my Master wasn't going to be here later tonight, then Ezra and I would be by ourselves in an empty room where _anything_ could happen. I blushed at the thought rolling in my head

"Ahsoka, you alright." My Master said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was telling you I had to leave later tonight and you didn't respond. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Master, just lost in thought I guess. And I'll behave while you're gone, don't worry."

After our conversation, he began packing his bags for his mission. I sat on my bed with my HoloPad and looked at some sex videos. I had to be prepared if I wanted tonight to be perfect.

 _ **Later that day…**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I had just said goodbye to my Master a few minutes ago. I was still in the dorm in case he came back for something. Once I saw his ship leave through the window, I grabbed my cloak and set it on top of my bed.

I then made my way to Ezra's dorm. I knock on the door and his Master answered the door.

"Oh, hello again Ahsoka. What bring you by this time?" I looked inside his room and saw Ezra on his bed.

"I was wondering if Ezra could help me down at the library. I'm stuck on something I'm working on and I was hoping Ezra could help me with it."

"Sure Ahsoka." He responded. "In fact, Ezra was just asking me if he could go see you. I guess I know why now."

He moved aside and let Ezra exit the dorm. We walked towards the direction of the library until we noticed Ezra's master was no longer was looking at us.

As soon as i thought we was safe, I grabbed his hand and ran the opposite direction to my dorm. Ezra looked confused at where we were going, but followed me anyways. We kept running until we got to my dorm.

"Ezra, I need you to wait out here for a second. I need to do something." He nodded and I entered the dorm.

I saw my cloak on my bed and immediately began taking my clothes off except for my tube top and panties. Once that was done, I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me. I then opened the door and let Ezra walk in before locking it.

"So Ahsoka, why did you bring me here?" He asked. I faced him and let my cloak fall to the ground. He was speechless as his eyes locked on my tube top and panties.

"I said earlier you would see more later and I'm offering you the choice. Do you want me or not?" He nodded his head up and down and I walked towards him. I began pulling his shirt off him and then moved to his pants. He was now only in his underwear.

I laid on my bed and waved for Ezra to get on me, which he did. We began by kissing each other for about seven minutes before he reached around me for my strap. I let him unhook it and he removed it with his other hand. He did the same with my panties and I did the same with his underwear.

He then crawled back up my body and began sucking my right nipple while massaging my left breast. I moaned as he bit my nipple which caused me to let out a scream of pleasure. He moved to my other breast and did the same to it. After a few minutes I flipped us over and laid on the bed.

"Eat me out." I said as I pointed at my pussy. He looked confused, but took a guess and stuck his tongue inside me and lick my insides. I held the bed sheets tightly as he licked harder and harder.

"Hmmm…Ezra...Faster." He obliged and held my ass with one hand and stuck a finger inside me.

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed louder. YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT THIS. FUCK!

I could feel my walls tightening until it happened, I came all over Ezra's face and his finger. He lick me clean as I tried to recover from my release. Once he was done, I flipped him so he was on the bottom and I on top.

"My turn." I lowered my head down to his cock, which was now hard. I began by licking the sides and he groaned. Once I thought he had enough, I put the tip of him in my mouth and slowly lick it. He cock grew even more in my mouth by doing this. He put his right hand on the back of my head and we both pushed in.

His cock hit the back of my throat, but I continued licking him. I improved my actions my sucking, whiched caused him to almost instantly cum. I swallowed what I could collect in my mouth before pulling out. He was still squirting cum and some got on my face. He sat up on the bed and licked the cum right off. I did the same until we were both cleaned.

Once that was done, I laid on the bed again and he position his still erect cock on my entrance. He pushed in slowly and pumped in and out slowly until he felt my barrier.

"Ahsoka." He said as he looked up at me.

"I know Ezra, break it." I said as I got ready for the impact. He pulled out slowly and pushed in fast which cause him to go through my barrier. I let out a scream, but Ezra muffled it by kissing me.

POV: Ezra Bridger

When I broke Ahsoka's barrier, she let out a painful scream, but I kissed her to prevent anyone from hearing us. Once she nodded I pulled my mouth back and waited for her to recover before continuing. The warmth feeling around my cock was tempting me to pound into her mercilessly. I eventually held myself from doing that and waited for her. A few minutes later, she nodded, telling me she was ready. I pushed into her slowly and exited just as slow.

"Ezra, please go faster." I did as she asked and she moaned at every thrust. I could feel her pussy gripping my cock and I guessed what was coming. After a few minutes of going fast and a hard thrust, she came. The feeling of her liquids on my cock forced me to cum inside her.

"EZRA!" She screamed.

"AHSOKA" I yelled. I fell beside her on the bed, both of us tired from our intense release. She looked at me one more time before kissing me.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Ahsoka." We then fell asleep with both of us on her bed.

 **That's the end for chapter one. Let me know what you think of the new story.**

 **P.S. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Requested by Lexboss**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **2 Days Later...**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

My first time having sex with Ezra was amazing! I didn't know he was such a great person in bed. I was actually looking forward to our next time.

Unfortunately, Master Kenobi, Master Jarrus, Ezra, and I were called before the Council to deal with the droid invasion on Christophsis. Apparently, the Separatist have been taking for a while and the people of Christophsis ask the Republic for help. In return, Christophsis would join the Republic and help fight against the Separatist.

Right now however, Ezra and I were in a gunship with about 12 clone troopers heading towards the planet. Master Kenobi and Master Jarrus were dealing with the space battles while Ezra and I were to led the attack to the capital.

On our way to the surface, I could see the droids already shooting our gunships. We lost 3 out of the 20 gunships we had. We even lost one AT-TE. As soon as we landed on the surface, the clones looked for cover while Ezra and I deflected their shots away from our men.

Once everyone was was ready, the men shot back and so did the AT-TE's. Ezra and I made our way forward where I destroyed many regular battle droids, while Ezra took on the super battle droids. Even though Ezra and I were destroying many droids, many of our troops were also getting killed.

"Come on you lazy sacks." My clone captain Rex said. "Push forward men. Don't let these clankers get the best of you. Follow me!"

Rex moved from behind his cover spot and made his way closer to where Ezra and I were. Almost all the men followed his example and moved closer too. As the battle continued, the droids we're slowly losing ground they had. Eventually, we had the upper hand and the droids were forced to retreat.

Rex send three squads of men to secure our position, while everyone else set up camp here. Many gunships came and brought us supplies like tents, ammunition, food, water, and a lot of more things.

"Great job today Rex." I said to him as he approached Ezra and me.

"Thank you commander. But it wasn't just me, all these men helped draw those clankers out of here."

"Agreed." I replied back. "I want you and your men to get some rest. There could be an attack at anytime so have men keep watch at all times."

"Yes commander." He responded as he turned back to his men. "You heard the commander men, get some rest, but remain vigilant. We don't know when those clankers might attack again."

He left us, and I looked over at Ezra who was talking to some of the clones. I got a great idea and went into the private tent and removed my panties. I still had my leggings and skirt so nobody would notice unless they were looking down there.

I exited the tent and waited for Ezra to notice mr before waving for him to come where I was. Once he was in front of me, I looked around before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the private tent that was only for Generals and Commanders. I closed the entrance to the tent and kissed Ezra on his lips.

POV: Ezra Bridger

While Ahsoka was kissing me on my lips, I decided to push my luck and reach down towards her skirt. What surprised me was that she was actually letting me do this here. I lifted up her skirt and pulled her leggings down, where I saw she had no panties on.

I took the opportunity and pushed my head towards her pussy and started licking her. She bit her bottom lips to avoid making any noise that might cause suspicious. I stuck my tongue as deep as I could inside her and felt her walls tightening. After a few more seconds of sucking and licking her, she reached her peak and released all over my face.

I swallowed the cum that was leaking out of her pussy until every last drop was gone. I did the same thing to my face as Ahsoka breath heavily, trying to recover from her release. When she was done, she put her panties back on and I helped her pull up her leggings and skirt back.

 _ **Later…**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

An hour after Ezra and I were _working our stuff out,_ Master Luminara arrived at our camp with her set of troops. She told us to get back to the cruiser in space and said Master Kenobi and Master Jarrus would explain everything.

We did as we were told and all our troops left towards the gunships. We flew back to the cruiser and landed in the hangar a few moments later. Once we were inside, Ezra and I made our way to the bridge, where I guessed our Masters would be. We arrived at the bridge and was right, both Masters were there.

"Master Kenobi, Master Jarrus." I said excitedly. "Ezra and I have just won our first battle on our own. It was so exciting, you should have been there." Both Masters smiled and congratulated us.

"Great job you two." Master Jarrus replied. "But we need to go back to the Temple right now. Master Yoda is calling for us."

We spent no time messing around, as soon as Master Plo arrived with his fleet, our cruiser made the jump to lightspeed when it was clear.

 _ **Later…**_

POV: Count Dooku

I had just heard the report from the droid forces on Christophsis. The droids were in full retreat and my Master wished to talk to me. I was in a dark room, with only a Hologram of a figure in a cloak. The figure was my Master, Darth Sidious, and we were discussing our progress on the Clone Wars.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I asked.

"There has been a disturbance in the Force. Have you felt it?" He asked.

"I have my Master. What does this mean for us?"

"I fear the future will not go as planned."

"What must we do Master?" There was a moment of silence as I waited for a response.

"We must take our Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano."

"It will be done Master." I replied. His Hologram disappeared and I began thinking of different ways kill Skywalker's apprentice.

 _ **Later on Kamino...**_

POV: Fives

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was laying on a bed in a room. My chest hurt and I assumed I had gotten hurt on my chest. I looked around the room to see a Kaminoan in the room. I sat up slowly, being careful of not hurting myself any further.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask where am I? What happened?" I said. The figure turned around and I realized it was a female Kaminoan.

"You're on Kamino and I'm helping you recover from your injuries." She replied. I tried to get up from the bed, but the pain on my chest was too much to handle. "Relax CT-5555. You've been in a Bacta Tank for two days. But you are still too injured to do anything."

I laid back on the bed and tried to relax. I looked around the room and I just noticed we weren't in a medical bay. This room looked more like someone's living quarters.

"Umm miss?" I asked. "Where exactly am I? This room doesn't look like a medical bay, it looks like someone's living quarters."

"You are correct. I guess I never told you who I am. My name is Nala Se and I've been helping you recover from your injuries. You are in my personal quarters." She walked towards me and sat beside the bed.

"Now that you're awake though, I think it's time to remove the Bacta patch from you chest." I agreed and slowly took of my shirt. Once it was off, I noticed Nala Se immediately put her hands on my chest. She removed the bacta slowly and I couldn't help but stare at her. I found her slightly...attractive to her right now.

Once she removed the bacta, I thanked her for the help and she just smiled at me. I saw her eyes drift away from my face, and down to my chest muscles. She used one hand to feel them and that made me smile and caused my member to grow an inch.

She saw the reaction that had formed and she stood up and left the room. I just sat there, trying to gather my feelings. _Have I just fallen in love with her?_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

 _ **Later at the Temple...**_

After our meeting with the Council ended, I decided to do some studying to improve my lightsaber skills. I read a few books that taught some defensive moves and how to improve my lightsaber skills.

I stood on a ladder and was putting the books I grabbed away, when I felt someone pull my skirt leggings and panties off me. I looked down to see who it was and saw Ezra with my clothes in his hands.

"Ezra! What are you doing! We can't do this here! We'll get caught, give me those back before someone sees us." I got off the ladder and tried grabbing my clothes from him, but he wouldn't give them to me.

"Ahsoka, it's fine. Nobody's in the library right now. We have time to do this if you want." He replied. I giggled and pulled back as he let his pants fall.

"Ok Ezra, but hurry before somebody comes and sees us doing this." He moved towards me where he lifted my shirt and unhooked my bra straps. I was left with no clothes on and I removed whatever clothes Ezra still had on him. Once that was done, Ezra positioned his cock on my pussy and pushed in.

POV: Ezra Bridger

As I pushed into Ahsoka hot pussy, I could feel my cock grow inside her. I thrusted fast into her as I noticed she was having trouble keeping her moans inside her. Since this was going to have to be quick, I thrusted faster and harder into her until she released her cum on my cock. Her cum covered my dick and I squirted my cum inside her womb.

Once I pulled out, I helped her get dressed, but I fingered her pussy when I was putting her panties on. After a few seconds, she came again on my hands. I licked her cum off my fingers then we got dressed and exited the library.

Not knowing that Master Yoda was feeling something dangerous coming.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 _ **Later that same day on Coruscant…**_

The past two days I have been spending them in the Coruscant underworld. I lied to Ahsoka about receiving a mission because I wanted some time to myself. I told the Council I would be gone for a week for something personal and they actually bought that.

The reason I wanted time to my own was because I've been having trouble confessing my feeling to Shaak Ti. Everytime I tried, I would chicken out at the end.

Right now, I was at a bar\strip club that many people came. I ordered a bottle of their strongest wine and I finished it in less than 30 minutes. I ordered and drank over 5 bottles and by then, I was drunk as hell. When the ladies came out wearing only their bras and panties, I lost control.

I chose the Togruta looking one and sucked her breast. The reason I chose her was because she reminded a lot of Shaak Ti. I kept that stripper with me until the bar closed and she walked away.

I walked outside the bar preparing to leave, when I ran into another Jedi. Surprisingly, it was Shaak Ti.

"Oh, my apologize Skywalker. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here in the underworld?" I was too drunk to respond so I just leaned my face to hers and our lips met. She was surprised at first, but gave into my actions. My hands made their way behind her and down to her ass. I pinched it and she immediately pulled away.

"Not here Skywalker. There's too many people here. Let's wait to get back to the Temple." We began walking and by the way I was walking, she could tell I was drunk. "Well...We can't go back to the Temple with you being as drunk as you are." We continued walking until Shaak Ti spotted a hotel at the corner of the street.

"Follow me, then we can continue this." She grabbed my hand and soon enough, we arrived at a hotel. I stood outside while Shaak Ti went inside. When she finally came out, she had a keycard in her hands. I got up as she led me inside and towards our room.

We went inside and locked the door before I began removed her clothing. Once that was done, i looked at Shaak Ti's breast and pinched her nipples.

"Hmmm." She moaned. "Take me right now Skywalker. Give it to me." I complied and positioned myself on her lower half. I didn't waste a minute, I forcefully pushed myself in her. She let out a scream of pain, but I kept thrusting inside her.

"YES! YES! YES!" She screamed. "HARDER SKYWALKER! FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER. AHHHHH!"

After she screamed, she cummed all over my cock that was still inside her. I stayed inside her before laying next to her and falling asleep. Too tired from a heavy night of drinking and sex.

POV: Shaak Ti

As Anakin obeyed my commands, I found myself cumming onto Anakin's cock. His dick did the same and he released deep inside me. What happened next surprised me. He fell beside me and closed his eyes, signaling me he was going to sleep.

I was still horny for more so while he slept on the bed, my face made it's way to his cock. I stared at it for a second before licking the tip of it. He moaned in his sleep so I must be doing something right. I took him deeper in my mouth and sucked him.

By the way he was tossing and turning on the bed, I knew I was close to achieving my goal. I kept sucking him without stopping when it happened, he came inside my throat! I swallowed as much cum as I could until I pulled back for air

His cock kept squirting cum which I collected on my face. I then laid down on his chest and faced his dick. I scooted closer to it before falling asleep myself.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested by Lexboss**

 **Hey, sorry for the wait. I had many things on my mind these past two weeks, but the new chapter is out. Enjoy!**

 _ **The next day...**_

 **POV: Shaak Ti**

Anakin and I were safely back at the Temple. I managed to wake up extremely early today and used the Force to levitate Anakin back to his dorm. He was so drunk last night that I felt he could sleep through anything.

I laid him on his bed and I sat beside him thinking of what happened last night. We made love yesterday and I honestly enjoyed it. Even though Anakin was drunk, he still treated me gently and that made me love him even more. I couldn't wait for our next time!

I looked to the right on my bed and I smiled at Anakin's sleeping form. I could hear him moaning my name in his sleep, which made me wonder what exactly he was dreaming out. But a few minutes later, he began to wake up. He opened his blue eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Umm, was it a dream?" He asked as he noticed me. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in his dorm, but his Padawan wasn't there.

"No it wasn't, we made love last night." I smiled and grabbed his hands, intertwining our fingers. "Anakin, I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you, I've loved you."

Anakin smiled and his lips meet mine. He continued kissing me as passionately and lovely as he could before he pulled back.

"I've been wanting to tell you the same thing Shaak Ti. I have always loved you too, but I was worried you wouldn't love me back. Now I know the truth."

We both smiled at each other before I pushed him back down to his bed and continued kissing where we left off.

 _ **Later…**_

 **POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Master Windu and I were on the planet of Felucia battling the droid forces. The droids were led by Asajj Ventress, but we outnumbered them three to one. My squadron managed to hold the enemy advance and even push them back, but we kept destroying them.

"General!" My clone Commander Cody replied from behind me. "Enemy forces are retreating towards the south. Should we pursue them?"

"Very well Commander," I replied, "take our troops and follow the droids. Once all of them have been destroyed, report back here. Do you understand Commander?"

"Sir yes sir!" Cody was about to gather his men when a ship landed close to our location. Ventress came out of it and rushed towards Windu and me. She killed every clone along the way, but Cody managed to escape her fury.

"We meet again Kenobi." I activated my lightsaber and do did Windu. "I see you brought a friend, this ought to be fun."

Without hesitation, she activated both her red lightsabers and attacked us. Her skills were impressive, she had improved since our last encounter. She manage to block our blows and even pushed Master Windu into a rock formation. He fell and tried to recover while I fought Ventress.

Our battle continued, neither one of us giving up. After a few more blows, I began to take control of our duel and even slammed her to the ground. I rushed towards her, but she used the Force to push me back. I managed to stick my lightsaber to the ground so I didn't go too far

When she stood up, she looked around and saw that her droids had all been defeated. Cody was on his way with the rest of the troopers, but Ventress ran back to her ship and took off. I watched as her ship flew back into orbit.

"Something tells me I'll be seeing her again".

I deactivated my lightsaber and went to check on Master Windu who had barely recovered. I contacted the fleet and asked for the gunships to come to the landing zone.

Once the gunships landed on the surface, everyone, including Master Windu, me, and the clones all boarded. When everyone was on, the gunships took off and returned to our fleet in orbit.

 _ **Later in the Temple…**_

 **POV: Ezra Bridger**

As I sat in my bed, my mind was completely focused on Ahsoka. I wanted so badly to be with her right now, but I didn't want Kanan to question where I always go. Right now, Kanan was finishing packing his suitcase.

"Alright Ezra," he began, "I need to go visit a good friend of mine for a few days. Stay here and please try to behave yourself. I don't need anymore negative reports from the Council about you".

"I know Kanan, my behavior has improved this week hasn't it?"

"Alright Ezra, take care of yourself." He exited the dorm and once I thought it was safe, I exited the dorm and made my way towards Ahsoka and her Master's dorm.

When I arrived, I could hear moaning from the outside. I used the Force to slightly opened the door and inside, I saw Master Skywalker and Master Ti kissing. Master Ti moaned as Master Skywalker pinched her breast. I slid the door closed before looking for Ahsoka.

I searched the library, but she wasn't there. I searched the training room, and still nothing. I made my way to the cafeteria and inside, I found only Ahsoka eating by herself. I rushed over to her and she seemed happy to see me.

"Ahsoka! You won't believe what I just found out." I said as I sat across from her.

"What?" She asked.

"I found out that your Master and Shaak Ti are lovers." Ahsoka looked shocked for a second, but then she smiled and reached for my hands.

"At least we're not the only ones breaking the Code." Her smile was still planted on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right." I looked around the cafeteria to see if there was anyone around. When I was sure nobody was watching us, I moved my hand under her skirt and inside her leggings and panties.

When I found the spot I was looking for, I began rubbing that spot without stopping. Her grip on my other hand tighten and made me rub her faster.

"E...Ezra" She moaned. "G...go...inside...me…"

I continued rubbing her down there until I found her pussy. I inserted two fingers inside her, which cause her to moan louder than ever. She has to use her hands to cover her mouth so she didn't make a sound.

I continued fingering her and I knew she was close to climaxing when her walls tighten. I fingered her like I never have before until she climaxed, releasing her juicy cum all over my hand. I licked my hand clean as she fell onto my chest.

 _ **Later...**_

 **POV: Shaak Ti**

I was in the training room helping the younglings practice their lightsabers skills when the door slid open and in walked Anakin. I dismissed the younglings and told them to return to their quarters as Anakin came towards me.

Without saying a single word, he took my hand and we walked back to my dorm. We walked inside together, but Anakin turned around and locked the door. What he did next, surprised me a bit.

He forcefully ripped my robe and clothes off until I was left in my bra and panties. He stuck his hand inside my panties and bra and began to rub me. I moaned, which caused him to take hold of my bra and panties before ripping them off me. I smiled at him before he set me nicely on the bed.

I watched him as he undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear off him. He then began removing his tunic and shirt and I whistled as he stood make infront of me. He smiled before positioning himself at my entrance. I grabbed his hips and pulled him inside me.

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned as he thrusted his manhood inside me. I could feel him grow inside me, which caused me to be in complete bliss.

"Baby, go faster." He complied and thrusted even faster than before. His hands played with my breast and I didn't know how this could be any better. I was close to climaxing when he stopped.

"Why...Why did you stop?" He replied by lifting me off the bed and pushed my back towards the wall. I lifted my right leg over to his right shoulder where he continued thrusting inside me.

"OH MY FORCE ANI! I'M SO CLOSE TO CUMMING!"

He shoved his face into my breast and licked them as he continued thrusting. I used my own hands to hold his head in place. He was screaming some things, but I was so focused on his body right now.

"YO..UR.. BRE..ST... A...RE... SE...XY… SO… GO...OD!"

And almost like if our bodies knew each other, we both climaxed. Each of us releasing our cum inside the other. He moved his face down where he licked me clean. I did the same, but pushed him onto the bed.

Once on the bed, I began sucking his gigantic dick. He came again in my mouth as I tried to swallow his first load. After I finished swallowing both of his loads, I laid my head in his chest where he stroke my Lekku, adding sexual thoughts into my dreams.

 _ **Later…**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I sighed as I waited for Ezra to come to my room. My Master wasn't there in the meantime so I thought this would be the perfect moment to tell him. I've been keeping a secret from Ezra and he deserves to know the truth if we are going to continue being lovers.

A few minutes later, Ezra walked in. He sat next to me on my bed and I knew he sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong Ahsoka? You can tell me anything." I kissed his tasty lips one more time before answering.

"E… Ezra?" I stuttered to say, "I need to tell you something…" I took in a deep breath as he intertwined our fingers on our hand.

"I'm…I'm immortal Ezra, I can't age." He looked shocked at what I had told him, but I continued.

"I'll explain everything." I got into a comfortable position before continuing. "I became immortal by Mother Talzin and I've been 16 years old for 3 years now." I expected him to break my heart and leave me, but I was surprised when he kissed me.

"I don't care Ahsoka, I love you." He kissed my lips again and I couldn't help but smile at my lover.

"One day," I began, "I'll take you to Mother Talzin to make you immortal too Ezra." I replied as I smiled and we began kissing again.

 _ **Later on Kamino...**_

 **POV: Fives**

As I walked around the facility on Kamino, I realized my wound was almost completely healed. I decided to do a little training in the training room to keep myself in shape. I didn't have my armor, but I figured I wouldn't need it.

I grabbed a blaster from the wall and activated level 2 for the fake droids. They moved around all over the place as I tried to shoot them all. Out of the 6 droids that there were, I only managed to shoot 2 before I began feeling pain on my chest and fell to one knee. I noticed the door slid open and in walked Nala Se.

"Fives, your suppose to be in bed relaxing."

"I'm…fine...just...a little...tired."

She helped me up from the floor and dragged me outside the training room. I tried to convince her I was fine, but she wasn't paying any attention to me. She lead me back to her room where I was stayed earlier.

"Sorry." I replied as I laid on the bed, and pulled her down for a kiss. She was surprised at first, but kissed me back. We continued until I felt pain on my chest.

"Ahhhhh!" I groaned and she pulled back. She examined my wound closely before speaking.

"We can't make love right now because you are still hurt, but I can do this."

She used her hands to lift my shirt above my chest and then licked and sucked on my nipples. I felt a strange feeling come over me, and I could honestly say I was enjoying what she was doing. She continued her actions until I used my hands to push her down to my dick.

Once her face was above my pants, she removed my belt before taking hold of my pants and pulling them down to my feet. She used her hands to feel my chest and continued down to my legs. _Oh the feeling was unbelievable._

She finally pulled my underwear off of me and she saw my dick spring up. She held it with her hands and stroke it up and down. I tried to lift myself up, but she pushed me down on the bed. She then took the tip of me inside her mouth and I began moaning.

"Hmm...Yeah...That's nice."

After a few minutes, she gained more confidence and inserted the rest of me in her mouth. I moaned her name as she began moving her head up and down faster.

I could feel myself ready to burst, but I grabbed her hands before I did. After a few more seconds of sucking me, I lost control and came inside her mouth. She swallowed whatever she could and the rest squirted over her face and on the bed.

She licked my cum off of me and the bed before laying next to me on the bed. I didn't bother putting my clothes back on because I didn't see any need to. I fell asleep afterwards, but not before saying three little words.

"I love you." And with that, we fell asleep together in the same bed.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

"This is a Code Red! We got enemy ship in range! This is not a drill! All troopers report to your battlestations!"

That was the alarm from the bridge of _The Negotiator_ letting the crew know to prepare for battle. Apparently, Ventress' invasion ships were preparing for battle.

"Cody!" I scream over the alarm. "Ready the fighters, we have Separatist Frigates closing in."

"Sir yes sir!"

Once that was done, I made my way to the hangar where I got inside my Red Starfighter. I started my fighter before having the men check in. When everyone check in, I took off from the hangar and the men followed closely behind me.

"This should be fun." I replied as Ventress' fleet began attacking my fleet.

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Leave a Review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Requested by Lexboss**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

As Ventress' frigates and fighters attacked my cruisers, my fleet fired back and all fighters were launched. I first destroyed twenty-two droid fighters as I made my way to Ventress' fleet. Throughout the battle, I saw many droids and my own men shot down.

The good news was that more droid fighters were being shot down rather than my own. As I got closer to their command ship, I noticed their shields were still up so I couldn't land inside their hangar.

I shot down an additional twenty droids as I tried searching their frigate for the shield generator. I eventually found it located at the front end of their ship.

"I'm going in men," I said through the connection on our fighters, "cover me!"

The men back off a little from me and protected me from the droids. I got closer to their shield generator before firing all the firepower the fighter could. I flew passes it and when I looked back, the shield generator had been damaged.

I flew back to the side of the frigate where the hangar was and flew in. I was going so fast the I knew I would crash, but before I did, I jumped out of my Starfighter. I was immediately fired upon by the many droids in the hangar, but manages to destroy them all.

Once there were no more droids, I carefully made my way to the bridge of the ship. I slipped by the droids rather easily and only fought a hand full. The droids that I did fought, I used the Force and my lightsaber skills to destroy them. When I arrived outside the bridge, I held my lightsaber and walked in. I found only Ventress there with her red lightsabers ignited.

"Are you ready to die Obi-Wan?" She said with a smirk.

"Lady's first." I gestured before igniting my blue lightsaber and engaging in a duel.

Ventress was more powerful than the last few times I fought her. She blocked almost every blow I did and I had trouble blocking hers. She did however slashed my cheek with her lightsaber. It wasn't bad, just a small cut in my face. I could hear Ventress giggling.

"Did that hurt you my dear Obi-Wan?" Without a second thought, I rushed towards her and stopped a few steps behind her. I could see Ventress trying to search for a slash that i might have made, but that wasn't what I did.

"You missed Kenobi." She replied as I just smiled at her.

"Did I?" After I had said that, her skirt fell and exposed her panties. She looked down and gasped before pulling her skirt up and attack me.

While we were busy fighting, the ship began heading down to the surface. Not because someone was piloting, but because the frigate had become so damaged it was going down.

Ventress and I continued our duel and I could see we were reaching the surface. We were in a lightsaber lock when the ship crashed on the surface. The impact of the crash was so strong that it caused me to be knocked out instantly.

 _ **Later...**_

 **POV: Asajj Ventress**

As I awoke from the crash I had just been through, I could feel the pain throughout my body. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, but the shocking thing was that when I opened my eyes, my lips where on Obi-Wan's. I quickly pulled away our lips and noticed he was still out cold. I looked around and saw the ship around us completely destroyed.

I used the Force to get ahold of my lightsaber before igniting it and standing above Obi-Wan. I raised my lightsaber and was about to strike him down when I stopped. Something had made me stop, I felt this feeling towards Obi-Wan that I hadn't felt ever in my life. The feeling was love.

I leaned my face down to Obi and connected our lips together. The feeling of love grew even stronger and I remained like we were until I saw a droid landing craft landing a little bit away from the crash site. I pulled up my skirt that had fallen when we crashed and looked at Obi's belt.

I search for his distress beacon and activated it so that his troopers could find him. Once that was done, I carefully made my way out of the ship and met with the droid landing craft that had arrived.

"Mistress," the tactical droid began, "I'm afraid the Republic forces have been victorious the battle. Count Dooku is demanding the outcome of the battle."

"Very well," but before I got onboard, I had to ask the question in my mind, "what about General Kenobi's location? Has he been found?"

"Negative mistress."

And with that information, I got onboard the landing craft and flew back to the frigate waiting in space. As I entered the hangar, the Separatist ship made the jump to hyperspace.

 _ **Meanwhile…(Ryloth)**_

 **POV: Kanan Jarrus**

I had just come out of hyperspace when I received a message from Hera. We haven't seen each other in two months, but we did talk through Hologram when we could. Still, it wasn't the same to be next to her. Hera contacted me and told me exactly where to meet her so I quickly flew my blue Starfighter to the destination.

I landed a little away from the city and searched for Hera. She said she would be waiting for me downtown in an area by a store called "Twi'lek Time". I asked the Twi'leks around for the store until a kind woman showed me exactly where it was.

As I looked around for Hera, I finally spotted her. She was wearing a green skirt with white leggings. She also wore a blue belt that went around her skirt. On her upper body, she wore a red sleeveless shirt that went down to her stomach, but stopped there. I could see her lower stomach and her belly button. Plus, I could see her cleavage very well.

When she glanced at me, she ran towards me and I lifted her and spun her around. When I finally set her down, we both kissed each other because we hadn't done that in a while.

"I've missed you." Hera replied as we separated from each other.

"I missed you more." We both smiled and grabbed hands before continuing our walk.

"So how's life as a Jedi Kanan?" She asked.

"It's been going alright," I began, "I've been improving my lightsaber and Force skills. My apprentice Ezra has been doing well too. He and I have both been helping the other train at times. What about you? How are you and your father getting along?"

"I'm so glad for you my Love," she answered, "I've been doing ok. My dad and I are always disagreeing ever since mother died last year. I was eventually forced to run away from home and took the _Ghost_ with me.

"Hera, you can't just run away. What if your dad worries and searches the galaxy for you?"

"He won't, I know him too well. All I need is you and I'll be perfectly happy. Any idea if this war is ending anytime soon?"

"It doesn't look like this war would be ending soon, but I don't care. As long as I have you, my life is perfect. I've missed you these past two months."

Without any kind of warning, she pushed me towards the side of a building. She grabbed my right hand and lead me down into her skirt. I rubbed the area down there and realized she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. We both blushed and stopped as she grabbed my hand I was rubbing her and pulling me inside a hotel.

She asked the Twi'lek working there for a room and soon enough, Hera had gotten the keys. She was still grabbing my hand as she pulled me up the stairs until we reached the third floor where I assumed was our room. Hera searched the rooms on this floor until she unlocked Room C4-7 with the keycard.

We entered and she still dragged me into the bedroom. She finally released my hand, but only to removed her belt, skirt, leggings, panties, and the rest of her clothes. Without hesitation, I did the same with my Jedi garments and pushed her onto the large bed. Two months without being able to touch her was long enough.

I quickly inserted my cock inside her pussy and began thrusting. I felt her wall, but broke last it since we had done this a long time ago. Hera was moaning my name as I rubbed her breast as well. It was only ten minutes later when I began feeling myself close to climaxing.

I pulled out of her and told her to go into the Doggystyle Position and she quickly obeyed. She was now on all fours when I inserted myself inside her and thrusted harder, faster, and deeper than before.

"AHHHHH! YES! KANAN! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! AHHHHH!"

After her last scream, I completely lost control and came inside her. She did the same and her cum covered my whole cock. She finally lost her balance and collapsed completely on the bed. By now, I was too tired to even stand that I fell behind her. I still licked and sucked on her Lekku, but that was all I could do until we fell asleep.

 _ **Later…(Separatist Space)**_

 **POV: Asajj Ventress**

When the Separatist Frigate came out of hyperspace, I was told to meet my Master, Count Dooku, on his command ship. I got inside my ship and flew to my Master's ship. The droids gave me an escort to the bridge before leaving.

When I walked inside, I noticed it was only me and my Master inside. I bowed before him as he turned towards me.

"Forgive me Master," I began, "but Master Kenobi and his fleet defeated me and my droids." Without knowing what he would do, I felt myself being lift off the ground and my neck felt like I was being choked.

"I'll keep an eye in you," he said angrily, "if you fail me again, I'm afraid next time I'll never let go of that choke hold."

My Master released me and I fell to the ground. He walked passed me as I looked at him angrily. I was still gasping for breath when he left. Once I caught my breath, I made my way to my room and sat on my bed.

The only thing I could think of at the moment was Obi-Wan as I touched my lips and remembered the feeling of love I felt before.

"Hopefully I'll see you again." I replied smiling as I removed my skirt and other clothes as I entered the refresher for a shower.

 _ **Later at the Jedi Temple…**_

 **POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I sat on my chair in the Jedi Council explaining the battle report. Apparently, Commander Cody and three other gunships locked onto my distress beacon that somehow activated. I wasn't sure who or why it was activated, but I was lucky it was.

"I don't know what happened Masters," I explained, "I was out cold when the ship crashed and I didn't see Ventress anywhere."

"Believe we must, that escaped, she did." Master Yoda replied.

Every other Master in the Council Chambers agreed with Master Yoda and I was dismissed. I was pretty badly injured, but I was given the rest of the day to recover from my injuries.

I left the Council Chambers and was on my way to my dorm, when I concentrated on Ventress. My emotions through the Force were telling me that she too was thinking about me. _Was it possible that she felt the same way towards me?_

I smiled at myself and chuckled before continuing walking to my dorm.

 _ **Later…(Republic Cruiser)**_

 **POV: Rex**

Today was a weird day for me, I was assigned to General Unduli's forces because their clone Captain had died in the previous battle. They hadn't found another Captain for her squadron and that's when General Skywalker volunteered me for this mission.

I boarded one of General Unduli's cruisers and flew towards Geonosis where the droids had been getting help from the Geonosians. General Unduli's was on the bridge of the ship waiting for her Padawan, and that was when she asked if I could bring her Padawan.

"Yes General." I bowed and left towards Commander Offee's room. I passed by a few of General Unduli's men and they all saluted me.

When I arrived outside Commander Offee's dorm, I slid the door open and inside I saw the Commander completely nude and changing clothes.

"I'm sorry Commander!" I yelled as I closed my eyes and slid the door to a close. My heart was beating so fast that I honestly was scared at what the Commander would say.

After a few minutes of waiting outside her dorm, she finally came out of the room with her completely dressed up. She watched me as I looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's alright Captain," she began, "just knock next time before you walk in."

Afterwards, she walked away in the direction of the bridge with a smile on her face. I didn't know why she was smiling, but I just focused on her as she walked away.

 _ **Later…(Geonosis)**_

 **POV: Rex**

As we were trying to land on Geonosis, the gunships were immediately fired upon. The plan was to land in the landing zone and secure it before the General arrived. The Commander was with us so that gave us one Jedi on our assault.

The gunships made a circle around the landing zone as the men tried to drive off the droids and Geonosians. We succeeded at pushing them out, but the tank was another story. Our blasters couldn't penetrate their armor, but I knew how to destroy one. I had to set detonators inside their tank so it could explode.

I raised my blaster and aimed at the Geonosian bug that was on top of the tank. I aimed very carefully before taking the shot and killing the bug. Without the bug, the had no idea where to shot and that was when I rushed towards tank.

I climbed it and opened their hatch and dropped I'm four detonators inside. I then shut the hatch and jumped off the tank and ran back towards the men. Seconds later, I saw the tank explode from the inside and that was when I knew we had secured the landing zone.

I contacted the General and told her we had secured the landing zone and she said she was on her way to the planet. The men were ordered to advance forward as much as we could as we waited the General. The men rushed forward and I would have followed, but the Commander grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction.

"Um...Commander? Where are we going?" I asked, but she just kept pulling me towards the opposite direction.

She finally stopped when we reached a place that was surrounded with huge rocks. Without any kind of warning, she removed my helmet and kissed me straight on. I was confused as to why she was doing this, but I let her. Eventually, I joined her and kissed her back.

I felt her hands reaching for my clone armor and removing my chest piece. She then removed my shoulder pieces and continued until my armor was removed. My hands found their way to get shirt and lifted it off her. She shook her upper half as I did and that turned me on.

She then pushed me towards one of the huge rocks and removed my remaining clothes as I did the same with her. Once we were both naked, I pushed her to the side so that her back was against the rock. I lifted her above the ground and she wrapped her legs around my chest.

We kissed again and she moaned into my mouth. I felt my cock feel her skin so I positioned it so I could enter her. I pushed in slowly as she pulled away to moan.

"YES...KEEP...GOING….IN... THAT'S…NICE." She moaned and yelled as quietly as she could. When I reached her wall, her head fell back and her grip tightened.

"BREAK...IT...REX...I...WANT...YOU...TO...BE…THE...ONE!" She continued moaning and screaming.

I pulled back away from her wall and gave her a double tap on her back to let her know it was coming. Her gripped tightened more and I pushed quickly and hard inside her, breaking her wall.

"AHHHHH," She screamed, "DO...IT...REX... THRUST!"

I did as she wanted and began thrusting inside her a little quickly. She shoved my head against her breast and I sucked on them as her head fell back again. After a few minutes, I quickened my actions and I could feel myself ready to cum. She wasn't too far either because her wall tightened around my cock.

All the things I was doing was too much for me to handle and I came first inside her. She came not too far behind me and I could feel her cum on my cock. We didn't stop and continued thrusting until I saw more gunships flying above us.

There was no time to clean ourselves up so she put on her panties with my cum inside them and I put my underwear on with her cum. Once we were fully clothed, we spread sand over our cum on the ground before running back to the landing zone to meet up with the General.

 **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by Lexboss**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **One Week Later….(Felucia)**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

It's been one week since Ahsoka and I were assigned to Felucia. We were tasked by the Jedi Council to liberate the planet from General Grievous' droid army. The Republic got word from the Felucians living on the planet that Grievous had begun building a base in the northern sector of the planet.

Ever since then, the Council had dispatched Ahsoka, me, and the 501st Legion to put a stop to Grievous' plans. The blockade over Felucia wasn't as strong as I thought and we managed to break through without taking too much damage. Our cruisers advanced and landed on a wide open area where we began unloading the troops and AT-TE's.

Unfortunately for us, we were ambushed by a droid squadron a few moments after arriving and we were forced to deal with them. I had Rex led whatever troopers were ready for battle while Ahsoka and I protected the cruisers. Soon enough, we took advantage over the enemy droids and managed to push them back.

"General," my clone captain Rex began, "the clankers are retreating back into the trees. Should we pursue them?"

"Yes Rex, but keep your distance. Following the droids might lead us to General Grievous' base. Take as many men as you can and I'll catch up later".

"Yes sir!"

Afterwards, Rex called a few gunships and took as many troopers with him as he could. Meanwhile, Ahsoka checked we were fully armed while I continued unloading the cruisers. Once everything was unloaded, I ordered the cruisers back into orbit where they would defend the planet from any more Separatist attacks.

In total, Ahsoka and I spent half the day discussing the strategy and unloading everything before we were finally prepared. In addition, Rex made contact with me and informed us that his men had found the base and the attack had begun. Once our transmission was over, I made contact with the cruisers and ordered a gunship to be sent immediately.

Ahsoka and I waited until the gunship I ordered arrived on the surface. Instead of taking the troopers with me, I had one of the Arc Troopers in my legion in charge while the Commander and I were gone. After that, Ahsoka and I boarded the gunship alone and ordered the pilot to take us to Rex's location.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and I remained in silence as flew above the trees of Felucia. I did notice however that Ahsoka would occasionally look in my direction for some reason. I think she was becoming aware of my emotional change over the past few days. To tell the truth, I was becoming lonely after not being able to contact Shaak Ti.

"Master? Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Snips. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been feeling a little down lately these past couple of days. Nobody else has noticed, but I know you better than any of the men in our legion".

"I'm just worried for someone." I sighed.

"Is it your girlfriend Shaak Ti?" She questioned me as she smiled. To be honest, I didn't know how she was able to figure that out. I had buried my feelings for Shaak Ti deep down so that nobody could sense it, or that's what I thought at least.

"Wait what!? How…." But before I could finish, Ahsoka interrupted me.

"My boyfriend saw you and Master Shaak Ti have sex," she said as she giggled, "but don't worry, I won't tell the Jedi Council Master".

"Thanks Snips. At least I know I can count on you".

 _ **Later….**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It was a tough battle, but my Master and our legion was able to overthrow the droid army and take control of the Separatist base. Not taking any chances, my Master ordered the troops to set bombs in place to blow up the base as planned. Once Rex reported that everything was in place and the men were out of danger, we detonated the bombs and the whole base burned to the ground.

Unfortunately, Grievous' body was nowhere to be found and we assumed he had escaped during the battle. Either way, my Master and I had to report to the Council about the outcome whether we wanted to or not. We were told to stay on the planet in case Grievous return, but we would only have to stay until Master Kenobi's fleet arrived later today.

Afterwards, while the troops set up a perimeter of the area, I saw my Master wander off in the direction towards the woods. I don't know why, but when no clones were looking, I followed him through the woods for about 30 minutes before I came out to see him washing his face next to a river.

When he spotted me, he looked a bit surprised but not very much for some reason. He walked towards me and we stared at the other in the eyes. Soon enough, his hands held my side Lekku in his hands, causing me to shiver. I'm sure he knew from Master Ti that Lekku were very sensitive to a Togruta. But he still continued them until I let out a gasp of pleasure before connecting my lips with his.

As we kissed, both of us moaned and breath into the others mouth until I lost my balance and pulled him to the ground with me. Wasting no time, he removed himself from me and began undoing his belt while I got on my knees. When he let his pants fall to the ground, I touched it and began exploring it with my mouth. My actions caused my Master to throw his head back and his member grew a few more inches in my mouth.

But as I sensed him closer to releasing his cum in my mouth, I stopped and fell to the ground where I removed my boots and lowered my leggings, followed by my skirt and panties. He must've figured what I wanted to do exactly because he stepped out of his pants and underwear and unclothed whatever clothing still remained on him as I did the same.

Soon enough, neither one of us had any clothes remaining and he positioned himself at my entrance. He then pushed inside me a little too fast which caused a loud gasp to come out of my mouth. But that didn't stop him instead, he began thrusting inside me slowly but gaining momentum as the minutes went by.

After minutes of continuing and both of us enjoying the feeling, I sensed he was once again closer to releasing himself. I wasn't too far behind him because I could feel my body was getting to the point to where it wanted to release my juice. When my Master felt this feeling, he thrusted faster and harder than ever before until he pushed in all the way and cummed deep inside me. I too came all over his manhood as he remained inside me.

"MASTER!"

"AHSOKA!"

Our bodies remained connected to the other as our cum was slowly being released until there was no more cum in either of us. Instead of my Master leaving as I expected, he surprised me by playing with my breast while I felt his chest with my hands.

"You know, your breast remind me of how Shaak Ti has them. They're both just the right size and they react when I pinch the nipples."

"Well you remind me of Ezra by how your cock feels and tastes. Not only that, but you are like Ezra but a bit more aggressive when it comes to sex."

"Thanks Snips," he said as he got himself off of me and began dressing himself, "but we really should be heading back to the troops before they start searching Felucia for us."

"Alright Skyguy."

The funny thing about what happened afterwards is that when I searched for my leggings and panties, they were nowhere to be found. I asked my Master if he saw where they might have gone and he reached behind him and showed them to me.

"I think I'll be keeping these if you don't mind Ahsoka. There will probably be no more us time together during this mission and I think keeping your panities and legginigs will help me until we return to Coruscant."

"Whatever you say Master."

And with that, I stepped into my skirt and pulled it up, as well as my bra and shirt before my Master and I kissed, then walked back towards where Rex and the other troopers were.

 _ **Meanwhile….(Jedi Temple)**_

 **POV: Ezra Bridger**

It's been one week since Ahsoka had left with her Master to her mission on Felucia. I'll be lying if I said I didn't mind, on the contrary, I've missed not being able to see her or pleasure her most of the time. The only thing that helped me at a moment like this was training to improve my skills as a Jedi.

So I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and exited the dorm Kanan and I shared and headed towards the training room. There weren't too many Jedi Knights or Masters around the Temple at the moment because most have been spread across the galaxy to battle Grievous and other Separatist forces.

Anyways, I finally arrived at the training room doors a few seconds later and I slid the door open to see the room empty with only one person inside. That individual was Jedi Master Shaak Ti and I could see her practicing her lightsaber skills with one of the droids used for training.

I wasn't sure if she saw me or not, but I just stood outside the training room doors and studied her to see how well she did. She seemed to always evade or deflect the blaster bolts back to the droids and I couldn't help wonder how she was able to accomplish that. I was nowhere near her level and Kanan was only slightly better than me. But Shaak Ti was a member of the Jedi Council, therefore a Jedi Master like Master Yoda.

"Padawan," Shaak Ti began, "I need to talk to you about something. Come here."

I didn't how she knew I was there, but I did as she wanted and made my way towards her as she deactivated the training droid she was using. "Yes Master?"

"It's about something that happened about a week ago. I know about your relationship with Ahsoka and well, I also know you saw me and Anakin have sex the other day."

As she said that, I was beyond shocked about how she knew all that. Ahsoka and I never told anyone and we would always be careful when we would tease or actually make love. In addition, how did she know it was me who saw her making love to Ahsoka's Master?

If she knew all that, I was afraid she would tell the Council everything and Ahsoka would be expelled because of me. I know Ahsoka loved being a Jedi and I loved her too, but I didn't want her to leave the Order unless it was on her own will. All those thoughts were roaming around in my head until Shaak Ti spoke again.

"It's ok Padawan, if you agree to keep my relationship a secret, I will do the same for you and Ahsoka."

R-Really?" I asked, surprised and shocked by the news.

"Yes!"

I was so excited by what she had said that I just threw myself at her and hugged her as tight as I could. She was surprised as well by her gasp, but she returned my hug a few seconds later until I thought of something else on my mind and separated myself from her.

"Master, what if the Jedi Council finds out about all this? Won't we be in huge trouble and be forbidden to see each other?"

"Don't worry, I will talk to them and try my best to convince them it's alright if they discover this thing between us and our other half."

At that point, my mind thought more about Ahsoka and about how much I missed her. But then I looked to Shaak Ti and realized how Ahsoka and her were sorta the same. Their attitude and personality were almost identical and I wondered if Shaak Ti was as good as Ahsoka when it came to the sex. I decided to find out first hand as I lifted her robe only to see her in her panties!

 **POV: Shaak Ti**

As Ezra continued to stare directly at my undergarments, I was startled and gasped at first, but I let him look at me down there. Anakin had been gone a week now and I could use some pleasuring at the moment. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind and if he did, I could always just use my body to convince him otherwise.

Anyways, I noticed the door to the training room was still slightly opened so I used the Force to shut it and lock it before I let Ezra pull down my undies. I expected him to take it slow when we began, but he literally pushed me back until I was on the mat that was laid out. Once on the ground, he began undressing himself then undressed me while I was blushing when he moved to the sensitive areas.

"I was going to save this for Ahsoka," he replied as he held his cock in his hand, "but considering you're here at the moment, you can have it."

Instead of him inserting his manhood inside me like I expected, he remained standing until I realized what he wanted me to do. I got on my knees and moved my Lekku to the side before licking the tip of his dick. It wasn't as big as I was used to, but I didn't care and pushed him inside my mouth.

Not wasting any time, I began deep throating him as Ezra took hold of my long Lekku and stroke them together, turning me on almost immediately. I increased the speed of my actions and his cock grew inside my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. At this moment, Ezra began moaning louder and louder until he had cummed inside my mouth.

I managed to swallow all his cum considering he was not as big as Ani. Afterwards, he pushed me back to the ground and finally inserted himself inside me. Once there, he began thrusting inside me as quickly as he could as I moaned and dug my fingers onto the mat.

"CUM FOR ME MASTER! LET GO OF EVERYTHING AND CUM!"

"YES! I WILL! I'M SO CLOSE! JUST DON'T STOP!"

Not only did he obey my commands, but he actually tried going faster and pounded harder as my moans continued to grow louder. Eventually, all the contact with his dick reached the maximum and we released our cum inside the other. Once we were done cumming, Ezra pulled out of me and helped me up as we began changing.

What I found surprising was he grabbed my panties and shoved them into his pocket. So besides my undergarments, I got dressed and covered my exposed lower half with my robe before Ezra kissed me and left the training room while I continued my training now that I was filled with confidence.

 _ **The Next Day….(Kamino)**_

 **POV: Fives**

My days on Kamino have possibly been the greatest moments of life. Unfortunately for me, I was cleared by one of the other Kaminoans to return to war. It was bad because over the past weeks, Nala Se has been taking really good care of me and we've gotten to know each other better.

When I informed Nala Se about what the medics had told me, she was sad about me leaving, but I promised her I would be back soon. My last day we spent it in her room with either one of us sleeping that night. She even gifted me with a new communicator that already had her frequency on it. She said the communicator was untraceable and that I would be free to say anything to her through it.

I thanked and kissed her before we cuddled back together until the time had come for me to go. I only had one hour and I still needed to change into my clone armor. While I did this, Nala Se walked inside the refresher without saying a word. I had just about finished putting on my armor when she walked out of the refresher with absolutely no clothes on her body.

"This is another present for you before you go!" She giggled and smiled as she tackled me onto the bed and began removing the clone armor I had just out on. The rest of that hour we spent turns cumming inside the other in different positions until the time had come for me to leave.

 _ **Later….(Kamino)**_

 **POV: Tup**

When the ship departing for Coruscant left Kamino, I was assigned to report to the armory where I would have to fix some weapons that were out of service. The Kaminoans were so busy cloning that no one had time to do the job I was tasked. That's why the Senate had sent me and eleven other men to Kamino to help.

Considering there were many armories in the building, each clone was tasked to go to one at a time and check the weapons there. We agreed and I took off towards the building housing the training room where the main armory was. When I arrived, I could clearly see this was one of the worst armories on Kamino.

For starters, there were blaster laid all over the floor with all of them looked being worn out. They still fired, but the aim on them were horrible and I took my time fixing each blaster. However, halfway through, a female Kaminoan by the name of Tuan We walked by and apologized for the mess.

"Trooper," she began, "is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No thanks ma'am," I answered, "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother really, I could get you a glass of water or I can help you with some of these blasters."

I found it strange that a Kaminoan was offering their help to me. Most of the Kaminoans I knew didn't care about clones and they saw us as just clones and nothing else. However when I looked back towards her, I examined her to make sure she wasn't hiding something when I noticed her clothes were a bit loose.

She seemed to noticed me looking at that and I turned away quickly, blushing at the skin I was able to see underneath. I heard the sound of something hit the floor and when I looked back, she stood there with her lower half not covered in any clothing. I was even able to see her pussy, which was something I've never seen before until now.

However, that moment didn't last because her communicator went off and she pulled up her clothes before smiling and leaving me in that room. I was shocked at what had just happened and I wondered what had just happened. Eventually I shook it off as nothing and continued working on the guns, but thinking over Tuan We as well.

 _ **Jedi Temple….**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

After a long week being away, I was finally back home on Coruscant heading towards my room where Ezra contacted me and told me he was waiting for me. However that wasn't everything he told me, he also mentioned how he had made love to Master Ti while I was away. I didn't mind much because I then told him about what my Master and I did on our mission.

We were both surprised at the other, but we understood our situation and didn't mind much. Even though I wasn't there for him the past week, I was here now and I could show him what I can do for him now. He smiled as he told me to hurry to the dorm so we could begin our session. And so, I rushed through the halls of the Jedi Temple until I entered my dorm.

Inside, was Ezra holding a pair of panties that I assumed belong to Shaak Ti because they weren't my size. He had his hands practically glued to them, that was until I fake coughed to let him know I was watching.

"You really had sex with Master Shaak Ti didn't you?" He looked over towards me and nodded his head up and down as his response.

"Yes, what about you? Did you and your Master actually did it during your mission?"

"Yup!" To prove that I telling the truth, I lowered my skirt so that he was able to see that my Master had taken my panties and my leggings. Ezra smiled as he put the panties he was holding on the ground and waited for me to join him on the bed before starting the love process between us.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 **POV: Shaak Ti**

When Anakin had returned from his mission on Felucia, he was summoned to the Jedi Council to report to Master Yoda the results of the base. As he gave his report to the Council, I had to be extremely careful by the surprise I had for him later today. If I got caught, this would surely reveal my relationship with Anakin.

Anyways, once he finished his report, Master Yoda and the rest of the Council discussed on what to do next while I Ani and I kept our eyes on each other. Through our bond that I had created though, I was able to whisper a few words into his head without worrying about anyone listening in on us.

"I'm not wearing any panties under my robe," I whispered to him, "once this meeting is over, come to my dorm and I'll give you a better view." He smiled and we waited until the meeting was over before everyone was allowed to leave. The rest of the way to my dorm, Anakin remained closely behind me until we entered my dorm.


End file.
